Super NakoMiku Bros
by hakata48
Summary: The NakoMiku sisters tries to save Princess Sasshi from the evil of the koopas, Lovetan. (HKT48 with a mix of Mario.)
1. Character Profile

Characters:

Mario Side

Yabuki Nako as Mario (protagonist)

Tanaka Miku as Luigi (deuteragonist)

Sashihara Rino as Princess Peach

Matsuoka Natsumi as Yoshi

4th and other 3rd generation as Toads

Bowser Side

Ota Aika as Bowser(antagonist)

Tashima Meru as Kamek

Kodama Haruka as Dino Piranha

Miyawaki Sakura as Boo

Moriyasu Madoka as Lakitu

Motomura Aoi as Koopa Troopa

Anai Chihiro as Goomba

Tomonaga Mio as Chain Chomp


	2. Loyalty Celebration

One day at Princess Sasshi's castle, there is an adversary for the citizens at the Mushroom Kingdom

Members: *applauding*

Sasshi appears in her pink dress and a crown while holding an umbrella at the podium.

Sasshi: I want to thank all you citizens for being loyal to your princess!

Members: *applauding again*

Nako: Yay, all hail Princess Sasshi

Miku: Bake us a cake, princess!

Sasshi: All right then, let's bake a cake to celebrate this anniversary.

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the front door and the queen of koopas appeared!

Lovetan: It is I, Queen Aika and I've come for the princess!

Lovetan launches herself at Sasshi who screams and grabs her.

Lovetan: Yes! I have the princess in my hands *holding on to the tied up princess*

Nako: Nooo! I'll protect you princess! *jumps at Lovetan while Miku got scared at the sight of the queen of koopas*

Lovetan: Meru! Go!

Meru: Yes mistress!

Meru waves her wand and fired her magic at Nako who got blasted and accidentally hit her sister, Miku.

Lovetan: *got on the clown car* Alright, Meru. We got what we want!

Meru: Now that's a pretty woman!

Nako: *got up* We'll save you princess!

Miku: Yeah!

Sasshi: Help me!

Lovetan: So long, losers! *flies to the roof that made a hole*

Meru: Mistress! Wait for me! *goes after her queen*

Nako: Come on Miku! Let's a go save the princess! *jumps to the door ignoring the members screaming for the princess's capture*

Miku: Coming! *runs after Nako*


	3. World 1-1 Start

(Super Mario Bros Theme play)

During the journey to rescue Princess Sasshi, Natsumi tries to carry Nako and Miku to Lovetan's castle but she's getting tired due to the weight.

Natsu: Ow my back! Oh! What is my life? *tries to move herself*

Miku: Come on Natsu! Hurry up! The princess are waiting for us to be saved!

Natsu: One second... *faints due to exhaustion*

Nako tries to poke Natsu with a stick to wake her up.

Nako: Uh...excuse me, but hurry up! *tries poking Natsu with a stick but still won't wake her up.* *turns to Miku* ...Do you want to be the yoshi?

Miku: As if! How are we going to save the princess?!

Nako: Don't worry, the princess depends on us, Miku! You just gotta have courage! You just gotta believe!

Miku: *stares in disbelief* Okay... then how are we going to do that?

Nako smirks at her sister and finds a ? block. She jumps on the block that had two fire flowers. They touch the flowers to transform into their fire selves.

Nako and Miku begin firing fireballs from their hands at their enemies and reaches for the flag.

* * *

Meanwhile at Queen Lovetan's castle, Lovetan was enjoying the view at the balcony while Sasshi was being trapped in a cage next to the throne.

Sasshi: WAHHHHH! (cries for help)

Lovetan: (turns around to see the crying Sasshi while smirking) Hey! You need to be silent!

Sasshi: *desperate* Please let me go! I want go bake cakes and live on my castle! The NakoMiku bros will come to save me!

Lovetan: (scoffs) Oh please! That never gonna happen! Besides, I want to show you something! (turns to Meru) Meru, do the thing!

Meru: Okay mistress! (presses on the ON button on the remote)

*HKT48; 12 Byou play*

Lovetan's minions; Haruppi, Sakura, Madoka and Aoi started to dance.

Lovetan: *grins and turns to see Sasshi* See! Isn't this cool or what?!

Sasshi now becomes more upset and hopes for Nako and Miku to rescue her.


	4. Underground Level

Meanwhile, Nako and Miku were at the underground to reach Lovetan's castle.

Nako: *jumps at the platform* Come on Miku! We're almost at the castle!

Miku climbs up to reach the platform but her eyes widen when she sees Mio with a collar that is chained to the pole guarding the entrance to Lovetan's castle.

Miku: Oh no... *chuckle nervously* I think we should turn back. What if the chain chomp comes and attacks us. We'll never get across *backs away*

Nako: No! Miku! Remember what I said... You just gotta believe! *jumps in front of Mio*

Nako tries to jump over the mad dog but Mio knocks her over with a tackle losing her fire powers.

Miku: Well... There's only one thing to do.

Miku walks over to the bullet bill launcher that is launching Bullet Bills and grabs it.

Miku: Take this you pup! *launches bullet bills at Mio who screams and knocks out unconscious* Maybe I over did it. *sweat drops*

The duo then arrived at Lovetan's castle.

Nako: Let's go save the princess!

Nako and Miku enter the castle.

First, they travel through the hallways, next, Miku helps Nako who grabs onto the ledge from falling into the lava, lastly Miku jumps at the ? block and Nako gains a Fire Flower to her fire form.

Nako and Miku then arrived at the room that has a giant Lovetan statue.

Miku: Wow can't believe Lovetan create a statue of herself *deadpans*

Nako: You know Miku... When I think of Queen Lovetan... I think there's some good in her. She's not that bad. *admires the statue*

* * *

At the throne room...

Lovetan: Yeaaah, dance monkey dance! *shooting bullets from her gun at Meru*

Meru panicky trying to dodge the bullets from getting hurt.

* * *

Miku: Sure, why not. (deadpans)

While Nako still admiring the statue, she didn't notice she steps on tile.

(Trigger)

Miku *!* Oh no! It's a trap!

Then the Giant Lovetan Statue's eyes glow red.

Giant Lovetan Statue: Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!

Suddenly, something lands behind Nako and Miku which makes the duo turn around to see Haruppi.

Haurppi: Now are you going to get it!

But Haruppi used horrible dancing...

Nako: Wow...(cheering at the dance while Miku stares in disbelief)

Giant Lovetan Statue: Oh come on! Attack, you useless minions!

Sakura: Stop right there!

Sakura tries to attack Nako and Miku but because the light she blindly attacks the pillar instead.

Madoka appear out of nowhere riding a cloud.

Madoka: Taste my spinys *drops the spike balls but misses*

Sakura: Come here you two! *accidentally hit the spike ball at Madoka who faints*

Chihiro: For the goombas!

Aoi: I like turtles!

But the minions begins slacking and not attacking Nako and Miku.

Miku: Let's just get out of here while they're distracted.

Nako and Miku then exit out of the statue room and headed to the throne room.


	5. Finale: Throne Room

Nako and Miku entered the throne room while spying.

Meru stands on the chair to avoid Mio from barking at her while Lovetan enjoys the punishment.

Lovetan: Well, this is entertaining. *sadistic grin*

Sasshi is still crying from her cage.

While Lovetan is laughing, she didn't notice Nako and Miku sneaking pasting her.

Nako and Miku walk over to the trapped Sasshi.

Miku: Shhh... We're here to save you... Just be very quie-

Sasshi: OMG It's the NakoMiku Bros! Thanks so much for saving me. I love you so much. How did you find me?!

Miku: Princess, be quiet! Someone's gonna hear!

Sasshi: Okay...

Unfortunately, Sasshi's yelling manage to get Lovetan's attention.

Lovetan: Well, well, well. If it isn't the NakoMiku bros who comes to their precious princess. *grins then turns to Meru* Meru, eliminate them!

Meru: With pleasure! *rides on her broom and charges at Miku* Now you will perish! *but misses and crashes to the window* Oh no!

Lovetan: Meru! Noooooooooo!*sad* Noo... She... she owed me like 4 coins... *then turns to Nako and Miku with anger* Now I will just deal with you two myself! Face the fiery of fire! *breathes fire at Miku who got hit and lose her fire form*

Lovetan laughs manically but Nako jumps at her and kicks her to the wall making her unconscious.

Nako and Miku release the Sasshi from the cage.

Sasshi: Thank you two for saving me. *smiles*

Nako: You're welcome princess *grins*

Miku: Come on, let's go home.

The NakoMiku bros and Princess Sasshi exit out of Lovetan's castle and head back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Sasshi: And then NakoMiku bros and Princess Sasshi head back home peacefully. The End.

At the hotel, Sasshi was reading a fanfic that she made for Nako and Miku after their break from stage and dance lessons.

Nako: Wow, Sasshi that was the best fanfic ever! *excitedly jumping on the bed*

Miku: Can we please sleep? I'm tired already *yawns*

Sasshi: Alright, good night girls... *leaves the room*


End file.
